Key of Kings
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Shizume City. The city where the seven kings resides, the city where the impossible is possible and the unseen is seen. Two keyblade wielders are sent to investigate the 'Kings' and the strange activities happening at the world. "Don't meddle with the world's affair." Funny… they always ended up meddling one way or another...
1. Chapter 1

A/N:… I have no excuse! I'm such a bad author for posting up a new crossover even though my other crossovers aren't done yet! (TT_TT) But I just had to get this posted in order to clear my mind to continue writing the other stories! So here I go~

K Project © GoRa and GoHands

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Hikari © me

Shizume City. The city where the seven kings resides, the city where the impossible is possible and the unseen is seen. Two keyblade wielders are sent to investigate the 'Kings' and the strange activities happening at the world. "Don't meddle with the world's affair." Funny… they always ended up meddling one way or another.

* * *

Day 1  
HOMRA

The warm bright sunlight illuminated the enormous hall of Disney Palace and even the darkest corner wasn't forgotten by the light. Footsteps echoed throughout the halls. A tall silver-haired teen walked silently down the hall. He took his time, taking short strides. The birds' singing reached his ears, making him turn his head towards the garden.

Blue-ish, green eyes stared at the trees with a blank look.

"Oi! Pluto! Gimme back my shoe!" A voice yelled. The teen's eyes averted to the source, spotting a familiar brunette chasing a mustard-colored dog who has a metallic looking shoe between its teeth. The silver-haired teen blinked his eyes before a small smile made its way to his lips. "Pluto! I mean it! If you want a real shoe than chew on Sora's! His' are bigger…literally!"

"Woof!" The dog named Pluto braked happily as he kept on running from the angry keyblade wielder. The blue-green eyed teen watch with interest as he leaned against the ceramic railing to look out at the garden. He watched as his friend's attempt to catch a running dog with her shoe.

"Pluuuutooo! No snacks for you!" The female keyblade wielder yelled out in a mix of frustration and anger.

One minute she was sleeping under a large tree in the Royal Garden and the next minute, Pluto stole her left shoe! For the past minutes, she has been chasing the messenger dog around the garden, trying her best to catch Pluto and retrieve her shoe back. Finally, she was near enough to jump! Quickly and as fast as she can, she jumped, tacking the mustard-colored dog to the ground.

"HAH! Got 'cha you little Hot Dog!" she grinned in triumph.

Pluto whined as the keyblade wielder put him in a headlock in attempt to make him release the shoe. A knuckle rubbed against the top of his head harshly, making him drop the shoe. The brunette smiled happily as she puts back her shoe, lifting her left foot up to the air, examining her shoe. The mustard-colored dog began to whined as he circled around, putting on a puppy face—even though he's not a puppy anymore.

"Oh don't give me that look." The brunette huffed as she turned her face away, looking at another direction. She puffed her cheeks out when Pluto showed up beside her. The blue-eyed girl turned away again and again—avoiding the dog, until she felt something licked her cheek. Laughing, she pulled Pluto into a big bear hug with a grin. "Awwww~! Who can stay mad at you boy?"

Pluto licked her cheek one more time, wagging his tail happily with his tongue sticking out.

The silver-haired teen chuckled into his fist. He brought his hand up to cup his mouth, an amused look on his face. "Yo, Hikari! Over here!" he shouted.

Said girl turned around. Her eyes brightened as a grin spread across her face. "Riku! Good to see you buddy! How've you been?" she asked, pushing herself up. She and Pluto quickly ran up to the railing, looking up to stare at her friend.

Riku smirked, "Good. You? How've you been? And how's your brother?" he asked back, staring down at the brunette calmly.

Hikari grinned and crossed her hands behind her neck, "Been well. Sora? I think he's doing well too. I didn't see him this morning though… but I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Her eyes scanned the garden, a hand above her eyes.

The silver-haired teen nodded his head with a small smirk. Hikari raised a finger, gesturing for Riku to wait for her. Quickly, the brown-haired keyblade wielder ran towards the upper floor from the garden.

Riku waited patiently for his friend to reach him. He leaned against the railing, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He side glanced to his right as soon as he heard thumping against the floor. It was Hikari and Pluto running towards him, but they seemed like they were in a hurry. The teen raised his eyebrow. He let out a sigh when he noticed that the two were racing each other. He shook his head as he waited for Hikari and Pluto to reach 'the finish line'.

"Hah! I WIN!" Hikari cheered happily, panting. She placed her palms on her knees for support as she kept on panting while Pluto sat on the floor, wagging his tail happily. He looked as if he wasn't tired at all! The keyblade wielder pouted childishly. "Why aren't you tired?" she asked with a playful yet annoyed tone.

Pluto barked happily.

Riku shook his head with an amused smirk. "He's a dog, Hikari. Of course he isn't tired. Four legs remember?" he reminded, staring down at the girl.

Hikari blinked twice before her pout turned into a sheepish grin. "Oh yeah… hehehe… I forgot." She scratched the back of her neck, standing up to her full height. She walked towards the railing, standing beside her friend for a few seconds before she lifted her weight up to sit on the railing, her back facing the walls. "…today's really calm huh?" she asked, swinging her legs back and forth.

Riku let out a soft sigh, nodding his head in agreement. "Hmm," he hummed in respond, enjoying the warmth from the sun. "Not really, if you count the chasing incident." He said as Pluto curled up next to his feet.

The brunette let out a short laugh before inhaling a deep breath through her nose. She stretched her arms above her head and let the deep breath out from her mouth. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were at Port Royal, sorting out business with those fancy men?" she asked, giving a side gaze.

Riku snorted. "By 'sorting' you mean going on another treasure hunt with Jack."

Hikari almost fell, but she regained her balance. She turned her head to Riku, giving him a look. "You went on another treasure hunt without inviting me?! How could you! You know I like treasure hunting!" She faked crying, covering her face with her hands.

The silver-haired teen rolled his eyes. "Grow up."

Hikari stopped her fake crying and stuck her tongue out at her friend. "You grow up!"

Riku chuckled, ruffling Hikari's messy brown hair.

"Riku! Hikari!" A quack was heard. Both Riku and Hikari turn their attention towards their fellow white and black comrades. It was Donald and of course, Goofy with smiles plastered on their face. The Royal Magician and the Royal Knight always accompany Sora on his journey and sometimes, Riku and Hikari even tag along with them for a few days.

Hikari turned around so she was facing the two, a grin on her face, "Donald! Goofy! Nice to see you guys again!" She waved her hand, greeting the two pals.

"A-hyuk! It's nice to see you too Hikari! It's been uh…uh… a month hasn't it?" Goofy laughed, scratching the right temple of his head.

Hikari smiled, nodding her head.

Riku let out a small smile as a soft sigh escape his nose. "So what's the rush?" he asked the two.

Donald turned to Riku. "Oh! The King wants to see the both of you! He says that it's important!" he said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Riku and Hikari exchanged looks before staring at the duck, blinking their eyes in unison.

~[K]~

The sun shined brightly above Shizume City. It was a clear sky, not a single cloud was in sight. The tall buildings stood proudly, blocking the sunlight, providing shades for the people walking by the sidewalk. Cars and trucks zipped pass one another, trying to reach their destination on time. People waited for the light to go green to cross the road and as soon as the light flickered on to green, the crowd started to walk.

"Man…The people here are really in a rush, huh Riku?" A brown-haired girl asked with a small smile as she observed the people crossing the road.

Riku glanced up to the girl sitting on a tree branch. He leaned against the tree trunk, enjoying the shade the tree was providing. "Hmmm," he hummed in respond, closing his eyes. He paid no attention to the looks he and his friend was receiving from the pedestrians. "Looks like it, but we don't need to rush. Just keep on a look out for something suspicious."

Hikari rolled her eyes and leaned against the tree trunk, swinging her right leg back and forth. The warm gentle breeze blew through her hair. She closed her eyes contently with a smile on her lips. The sound of rustling leaves filled the air. She ignored the murmurs and other noises. It was as if she as in her own world. Soon, in less than a minute, the lazy keyblade wielder was already fast asleep, snoring quietly.

"Oi Hikari, you see anything up there?" Riku asked, looking up.

The silver-haired teen let out a loud sigh when he saw Hikari was laying down on the job. He shook his head, but decided not to wake the sleeping brunette. Well, not until he found something suspicious lurking around. Just a few hours ago, King Mickey told the two teens to investigate a world called Shizume City. The King and the Chipmunks has their suspicion on this world, claiming that they have seen seven different colors circling the world—although one color was almost transparent.

They also said that through one of the cameras' of Shizume City, they saw a hooded figure—similar to Organization XIII. Even though they have defeated the Organization before, the King was afraid that the members' has somehow been revived—much to Riku's confusion. But there is a possibility of so, since whenever there's Light there's also Darkness.

The King thought it would be best to send Riku and Hikari on this mission to investigate and eliminate any threat to the world. Apparently, Sora wasn't allowed to come along, since he might be the number one target of Organization XIII. After the mention of the Organization the two agreed to do the mission, for the sake of Sora's safety.

Riku shook his head, snapping out from his flashback when he heard a loud honk. His blue-green orbs narrowed at the noise maker—cars, apparently that's what they call it here. To him, cars were the most nosiest thing next to a chicken when in five in the morning, of course.

The silver-haired teen glanced back up, seeing the brunette was still asleep. He suppressed a chuckle, "I'm surprised she's even asleep with all of this noise." He mused to himself, still staring at the sleeping keyblade wielder. His ears caught the sound of giggles and murmurs about him. He averted his eyes to a group of girls staring at him. When the girls saw that Riku was staring back, they squealed happily, making the keyblade wielder sweat-drop. "Oi, Hikari… Wake up. We're leaving." He said, sighing.

"Ugh…" Hikari grunted, rubbing her temples. She rubbed her eyes and jumped down from the branch, yawning widely and loudly. She stretched her arms as Riku began to walk down the sidewalk. Quickly, the brunette jogged up to the silver-haired teen. "So why are we moving out? I thought that was the place King Mickey said he saw the Organization member?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder to the spot they once stayed.

RIku sighed, running a hand through his silver locks. "We'll find the Organization faster if we kept moving around, staying in one spot is wasting our time." He simply stated.

"Hmmm," Hikari hummed in reply before poking Riku's upper arm with a sly grin. "You just want to get away from those girls, huh, Mister Knight?" she asked teasingly, using Shiki's nickname for Riku.

Riku clicked his tongue in annoyance as he looked away. "Tsk. Shut up."

Hikari grinned, crossing her hands behind her neck. "You know, Shizume City reminds me of Shibuya." She pointed out, receiving no reply in return. "Do you think that the Organization member is really a Reaper instead?" She asked, her eyes staring forward.

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "That might be a possibility." He said with his eyes closed. Although his eyes were closed, he didn't bump into anyone. He shoved his hands into his pants' pocket.

The two walked in a complete silence. They both glanced around, keeping an eye out for anything that might be a threat. To the people around them, the two keyblade wielders looked like lost little kids in the big city. Some elderly even offered to take both Riku and Hikari to the Police—which the keyblade wielders clearly decline, stating that they are eighteen and sixteen. Honestly, do they _really _look like a child?

Riku kept on walking as Hikari stopped on her tracks. She was tired of making zero progress. Honestly, they haven't even fine a single clue to begin with ever since they came to Shizume City. She stopped right in front of a red building with a board that says 'HOMRA'.

Hikari turned her direction to the red building, walking up the steps curiously.

~[K]~

Kusanagi Izumo hummed along the song as he cleaned yet another wineglass. It was rather a slow noon today. Only a few members of HOMRA were inside the bar, including the lazy King. Kushina Anna sat beside the sleeping King, quietly sipping her drink through a bendy straw. Another member, Totsuka Tatara was working with his old fashioned camera. Yup, it was indeed a quiet and slow day. Well that is until the other members came barging in for lunch…

Kusanagi sighed heavily as he set the wineglass down. He perked up his head when he heard the bell above the door chimed. From his purple shades, his brown eyes saw a teenage girl with short brown hair standing by the opened door of his bar. His eyebrow quirked up when he saw her attire, honestly… who wears a pouch around the leg anymore? Teenagers… maybe she was one of those cosplayers…

"O-Oi! Hikari! What the heck are you doing?!" A voice, a male to be exact yelled as the girl named Hikari walked inside the bar. Kusanagi placed a hand on the counter, staring at the brunette. A silver-haired teen entered the bar seconds after the brunette, looking mad and frantic. He grabbed the girl by her shoulder. "We can't rest now!" he shouted in a whisper.

The brunette shrugged, "Loosen up, Riku. I want something to drink." She simply said with her eyes closed as she walked towards the barstool. She sat on one of the barstool and waited for her friend to take a seat beside her. "I promise… This won't take long!" She grinned happily.

The silver-haired teen grunted in respond as he took a seat next to the brunette. "Right… the last time we went for a stop you really took your time eating ice cream." He flashed a glare before resting his arms on the smooth wooden counter.

Kusanagi let a charming smile curled up to his lips. "What can I get for you lovely couples today?" he asked, making both Riku and Hikari stare up at him is utter disbelief and disgust.

"EW! No way! We're just best friends!" Hikari shouted and pouted childishly as she slumped back into her seat. Riku nodded in agreement, flashing a glare to the bartender.

The bartender chuckled and placed his elbow on the counter, giving a smile to the brunette. "What would you like to drink, mademoiselle?" he asked once again, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Waaaa! How cute~! A bartender trying to steal away a silver teen's girlfriend!" a man with light brown hair started his video camera to film the little scene.

Kusanagi quickly covered the lens with his palm, glaring at the male.

Riku rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms on the counter. "Do you have anything that's non-alcoholic?" he asked, reading the menu.

The bartender raised an eyebrow, looking over to Riku with a questioning look. "Of course, why ask? You see the little lady over there right?" he pointed his finger to a little girl, no older than thirteen, sipping a red colored liquid. "I certainly won't let an under-aged girl drink something that contains alcohol." He smiled.

The silver-haired teen nodded his head. "We'll have anything that's non-alcoholic." He ordered.

Kusanagi nodded and grabbed two glasses, filling it up with coke. "Mind if I ask your age?" he asked as he puts ice inside the two drinks. He placed the two drinks on the counter in front of the two teens, but not before placing a coaster. "I usually don't get a question like that, unless you two are under age."

Hikari smiled brightly, taking a sip. "I'm sixteen! And the grumpy butt's eighteen." She said, pointing her thumb to her companion.

The man with the video camera chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked the two teenagers.

Riku eyed the man carefully. "Summer break." He quickly answered, covering Hikari's confused look.

"Ah… skipping school… Just like what Yata-san and Fushimi-san used to do." The man chuckled, placing his video camera down. Hikari smiled at the man as she spun her chair to face the friendly man, sitting on her left. "I'm Totsuka Tatara, it's nice to meet you." he introduced, holding a hand out.

Hikari nodded, shaking his hand. "Hikari. Just call me Hikari. It's nice to meet you too, Totsuka Tatara." She bowed her head slightly. The brunette straightened her posture and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "And that's Riku—,"

"I can introduce myself," Riku chided in, cutting the brunette from introducing him. Hikari stick her tongue out at him before turning to face Totsuka again.

"Ignore him. He's been grumpy since morning." Hikari said calmly, receiving a jab to her back from Riku. She grunted in respond, spinning on her chair, glaring holes at the silver-haired teen.

Kusanagi chuckled as he grabbed a wineglass, polishing it with a purple cloth. "I can see that, Hikari-san." he said with a charming smile. "Kusanagi Izumo. Pleasure to meet you mademoiselle." He bowed his head, placing a hand over his chest.

Hikari raised an eyebrow before copying his move. "Pleasure's all mine, monsieur." She said.

"Fermez la…" Riku groaned, speaking in French himself.

Totsuka chuckled into his fist, closing an eyelid. "So what brings you two French speakers to HOMRA?" he questioned.

"Her," Riku answered irritatedly.

"The sign," Hikari answered, pointing her thumb to the door. She grabbed her drink and continued to take small sips.

Totsuka nodded his head. "So Hikari-chan, where are you and Riku-san from?"

"Just Riku and Hikari is fine, Totsuka Tatara." Hikari said, addressing Totsuka by his full name. She glanced over to Riku, averting her eyes. She caught Riku mouthing a 'lie' and 'san' from his mouth. The keyblade wielder nodded her head. "We're both from Shibuya." She lied, since she doesn't really know the full detail of this world, but she remembered King Mickey telling her that Shizume City is a part of Japan and Neku said that Shibuya was also a town of a different Japan.

Totsuka blinked his brown eyes. "Waaa! You two came a long way to Shizume City!" He claps his hands together, smiling brightly at the two.

Hikari grinned sheepishly. Was Shibuya really that far from Shizume City? "Hey, Totsuka…san." She blinked her eyes, not used to using honorifics. The brunette shook the odd feeling away as Totsuka hummed in reply. "I was kind of wondering if you have seen—,"

"Hikari," Riku warned in a low tone, his head hung down and his hair covered his face from Kusanagi's view. Said brunette turned to face the silver-haired keyblade wielder with a 'what' look. "Don't."

"Eh?" Totsuka blinked his eyes confusedly at Riku's sudden change of behavior.

Kusanagi also gave a weary look as a frown appeared. His eyes narrowed at the red-haired King. The man only let exhaled the smoke, holding the cigarette between his index and middle finger. He ran his fingers through his fiery red hair, giving Kusanagi a bored look. The blonde bartender sighed, pushing his glasses up to the right place.

"Ah, you shouldn't act like that towards a girl, Riku-san." Kusanagi said with a smile as he placed a hand on the counter, staring down at the silver-haired teen.

Riku turned his seat around, holding his drink in hand with a scowl on his face.

Hikari sighed and shook her head, "Don't worry Kusanagi-san, Totsuka-san." She waved the two males off with a reassuring tone. "He might be a grump, but he has a heart of gold. Trust me. I've been his friend since I was in diapers."

Totsuka chuckled and Kusanagi smirked.

The brunette turned to the frowning silver-haired teen, "Hey Riku… if we ask maybe we can get information twice as fast than looking for our own." She said lowly, hanging her head down, matching Riku's.

Riku clicked his tongue, looking away. "Tch. Fine." he finally gave in.

Hikari smiled and patted Riku's shoulder with a smile, determined to get the right answers. "Hey, Totsuka-san?" once again, the light brown-haired male hummed in reply, waiting for Hikari to continue her question. "Me and Riku have been looking for someone… and we were hoping you know him, since you probably grew up in this town." She began carefully, watching Totsuka's expression.

Totsuka smiled, "Sure! What does this guy look like?"

Hikari inwardly let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, well… to begin with… he wears all black. Head to toe." She gestured her finger to the top of her head and pointed to her toes, just to make her point. "And uh… has anything around here been rather… oh I don't know… supernatural?"

The room suddenly went silent. The Red King turned his head to look at the brunette with a droll look, puffing out smoke from his mouth as his cigarette was still between his lips. The small girl beside him also stared at the odd customers. She blinked her crimson-colored orbs as the two unsuspecting keyblade wielders.

Totsuka tilted his head in confusion. "Supernatural? Like what?" he asked back.

Riku sighed, placing his empty glass on the counter. "Weapons coming out from thin air. Fire, ice, wind, and lightning appearing out of nowhere. Portals and you know the rest." He listed out, calmly.

Hikari nervously laughed as she saw the mortified look on Totsuka and the flabbergasted look on Kusanagi. "Oi, Riku… I think you took that too far… Look at what you did to them… they looked like zombies."

Kusanagi shook his head. "Ah, no, no, we're just…surprised." He said, giving a charming smile as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. The blonde man grabbed a wineglass and the purple cloth and began to clean the glass with gentleness. "May I ask you something first, Riku-san, Hikari-san? Why are you two so interested in these kind of things?" he asked, his back turned to the keyblade wielders.

A sigh escaped Hikari mouth. "Well, you see, it's related to the man we're looking for." She said, straightly to the point. She paused to see if someone wants to talk and no one did spoke. "Like I said… he wears all black clothing and has supernatural powers…? I guess you can call it that."

Kusanagi turned to the keyblade wielders. "Are you perhaps looking for a gang member?" he asked.

Riku slowly nodded his head. "…yes, you can say that he's a part of some gang." He said, raising his head up to stare at the bartender's back. "He's a part of Organization XIII, heard of it?" he asked with narrowed eyes, trying to reel out the answers.

Kusanagi stopped his cleaning to look at the silver-haired teen and the brunette with a look of disbelief in his eyes. Totsuka also had the same expression when he heard the gang's name. The Red King finally turned his attention fully to the conversation, suddenly interested as the little girl beside him stiffened a little.

"Can you describe one of the members too? We just want to make sure we got the right gang." Hikari smiled, closing her eyes as she took another sip.

Totsuka smiled nervously as he placed a hand on his chin. "Well…you see— uhm, from what we heard…I can assure you that they are all male… except for one though… They have thirteen members—the name suits them huh?"

Riku gave Hikari a look. The brunette nodded her head as if she knows what the silver-haired teen was talking.

The Red King exhaled smoke from his mouth again, averting his eyes. "Organization XIII…" He spoke slowly, inhaling the cigarette in one deep suck. He blew out the smoke and grabbed the cigarette, pulling it away from his mouth. Te red-haired King puts out the lighted cigarette on the smoke tray before standing up. "…a troublesome gang." He continued, running his hand through his hair.

Hikari stood up from her chair, staring at the man with wide eyes. "You know them?!"

Kusanagi ruffled his hair irritatedly. "Know? More like hate."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Hate? Have you encountered them?"

"They've messed with HOMRA." The little girl said quietly, staring forward as he sat on the sofa. The two keyblade wielders stared at each other before switching their stare to the silver-haired girl. She turned her head to face the two teen by the counter with her crimson-colored eyes. "A cold hearted gang… right, Mikoto?" she added in a whisper.

Riku turned to the now-named-man, Mikoto. "What did they do?" he asked curiously.

Mikoto stared at the silver-haired teen right in his eyes. He sighed and grunted in respond when he ran his fingers through his hair and tucked his hands into his pockets. He glanced down when he felt a tug at the hem of his jacket. His amber-colored eyes trailed down to see a silver-haired girl hiding behind him.

Totsuka pushed himself up from the barstool, placing a hand on Mikoto's shoulder. He turned to face the two young teen, with a small frown. "One of them almost kidnapped Anna-chan."

Hikari blinked confusedly. "Anna…chan?"

Totsuka pointed his finger to the silver-haired girl, standing behind Mikoto. "That's Anna-chan." He introduced the quiet little girl, who only gasped in respond. Hikari gave a friendly smile and a wave while Riku nodded his head. The tall light brown-haired male chuckled. "Cute, huh? No wonder Organization XIII has their eyes on Anna-chan."

Mikoto furrowed his eyebrows down, his eyes closing as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "…I should burn them to ashes…" he said, reopening his eyes to look at Riku.

Riku clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Tsk… how low can they get?" he asked himself.

"I think it wasn't Anna-san that they wanted," Hikari said quietly for only Riku to hear. She ducked her head low and sat back down on the barstool. The silver-haired teen turned his stare to his friend, waiting for her to continue. "I used to be one of them, remember? And from what I can sum up, they don't do kidnapping unless the person has some special powers or a Nobody too." she explained.

Riku crossed his arms, nodding his head. "True…" He whispered before standing up. He tucked his hands into his pants' pockets as he began to walk away from the counter. "I believe it's time for us to take our leave… thank you for the drinks and the information." He bowed to Mikoto and the others and exited the bar, leaving a certain brunette behind.

Hikari blinked confusedly before she realized what her friend has done. "EH?! Riku you jerk! You left me with the bill!" she shouted, standing up from the barstool, shaking her fist angrily at the closed door. Quickly, she jugged down the coke in one shot before pulling out a 1000 yen bill. "Here you go Kusanagi-san! Thanks for the drinks! Keep the change okay?" she said hurriedly.

Kusanagi blinked as he stared at the 1000 yen. The price of two glasses of cokes was only 350 yen, such a big tip… "O-Oi! Hikari-san!" he tried to give the change back. It was too much for him to take.

The brunette stopped in the tracks to flash Anna a smile. "See you later Anna-san! Don't worry! We'll put an end to Organization XIII!" She shouted as she opened one of the doors. The keyblade wielder almost bumped into a teen—a few years older than her when she prepared herself to jump over the steps. "Sorry there man!" she apologized.

"Cih! Be more careful, idiot!" The teen shouted with a growl. The skateboard tucked under his arm almost fell because of that idiot! The nerve of that guy! He's messing with HOMRA's vanguard, for Pete's sake!

"C-Calm down Yata-san." A chubby blonde held his hands up, trying to calm the fuming chestnut-haired teen down. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything." He continued.

Kusanagi raised an eyebrow. "He? I'm sure Riku-san didn't bump into you Yata-chan." He said to the vanguard. The other members of the Red clan came into the bar, staring at the bartender and Yata. "That was Hikari-_chan_~!" he said in a sing song tone.

Yata stared at the older male, a scowl on his face. "Cih! You should stop calling boys with a chan, Kusanagi-san."

Totsuka placed a hand on Yata's shoulder, a smile on his face. "But Yata-san… Hikari-chan is a girl." He said.

Yata blinked before his face became flushed. "Wh-What?! She… She lo-looks lik-like a male!" he stuttered out, blushing furiously as he remembered how close he was to the girl.

Totsuka sighed heavily, "Oh Yata-san…" He shook his head and placed a hand on his chest and the other stretched out. "How are you ever going to get a girlfriend?" he teased with a dramatic tone.

"IDIOT!" Yata shouted loudly, glaring at the male.

Anna stared at the scene as it almost turns into a fight, but luckily, Kusanagi stopped the chaos. She kept on holding the red marble between her index finger and her thumb as she stared at the door where the two keyblade wielders have left. Before Hikari exited the bar, she took her red marble out and peered through it. She peered through the red marble once more, blinking her eyes slowly as she stared in amazement.

"Warm…" Anna whispered with a very small smile.

Mikoto glanced down at the girl after hearing her whisper. He lifted his gaze up and stared at the door before sighing heavily.

Totsuka turned around to see Mikoto and Anna staring at the door, both was deep in thoughts. The brunette blinked confusedly, tilting his head to the side. "Hey, Mikoto? What's so interesting about the door?" he asked.

Mikoto sighed, taking out a cigarette from a box and placed it between his lips before lighting it up. He inhaled deeply from the white stick and exhaled a puff of smoke out, closing his eyes. "…nothing."

Kusanagi smirked, pushing his shades up to the bridge of his nose with his index finger. "Oh… You're curious about Riku-san and Hikari-san too, Mikoto?"

"Eh? What are you talking about Kusanagi-san?" Kamamoto Rikio asked curiously, blinking his brown-colored eyes. He glanced over to the door, "Does this involve something about the two teens we just saw?"

Totsuka grabbed his video camera, turning it on before slowly moving it to make everyone be filmed. "Uh-huh! This is turning out to be a real mystery! Two mysterious teenagers from Shibuya came here to investigate and capture Organization XIII! Haaaah." He sighed dreamily. His dream of being a film director has finally been achieved! "This is going to be a real crime fighting, action pack, romance movie ever!" he finished.

Chitose Yo grinned cheekily, "If it's a romance movie… can I be the lead?"

"Idiot!" Yata smacked the brunette by the back of his head.

The Red King sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he began to make his way towards the door with Anna beside him. "…Let's go."

Everyone stared at the Red King for a moment before pumping their fist up in unison—minus Totsuka, Kusanagi, and Anna, shouting:

"YEAH!"

* * *

A/N: Confusing right? The ORG XIII has come back! But don't worry, there's a story behind the revival. Something that involves someone inside K Project. Don't worry, if you are confused, you can just PM or ask me in a review about the story ^^

I've written a lot of crossover about Hikari, Sora and Hikari, and even Sora, Hikari, and Riku. But I've never written anything for Riku and Hikari. So why not give it a shot?

Actually, Riku suits being inside of K. Actually… KH is a very good story to be paired with any other stories, creating crossovers. Since from the start, KH is a game of crossovers between Disney movies.

Fermez la…(means: shut it)

Anyway, please tell me what you think of this crossover! :D

Reviews are always appreciated, and please no flames ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Awww thank you so much guys! :D Special thanks to hishikawa for adding this story to her alerts! :D

Mirei-chan: Thank you so much! I might follow the story line. They probably might be in the good side. XD Axel!

In my version of KH, Hikari is Sora's little sister. Roxas and Xion aren't Sora's Nobody. Namine isn't a Nobody (But still has her abilities to manipulate one's memories), she is from Destiny Islands and is the brunettes' cousin. Kairi and Namine is one of the Princesses of Light. Kairi is the 7th and Namine is the 8th. Any questions?

K Project © GoRa and GoHands

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Hikari © me

* * *

Day 2  
First Encounter

Riku suppressed a chuckle when Hikari kept on rambling childishly about him leaving her in the bar to take care of the bill. It wasn't his fault, she was the one who wanted to drink, not him. The silver-haired teen kept on smiling to himself with his eyes closed as Hikari was continuing her rant. They both received odd looks from the bystanders, but they didn't care.

The brunette exhaled a loud sigh from her mouth, her eyebrows furrowed down. "How could you leave me with the bill? I thought guys were supposed to pay for girls! Not the other way around! What kind of man are you?!" She crossed her arms over her chest, puffing out her cheeks childishly. It was impossible to yell at Riku when he wouldn't even take her seriously. "At least stop smiling to yourself… It's creepy." She said, her eyes averted to the silver-haired teen.

The older teen let out a soft sigh from his nose and reached his hand out, ruffling Hikari's brown hair. "Sorry, sorry… It's been awhile since I hear your stupid rants… Kind of reminds me of Sora's stupid rants too." He chuckled into his fist. The shorter girl growled playfully at him with a pout. He patted her head and flashed a kind smile. "Don't worry, I mean that in a good thing." He added before he got scolded again.

The youngest keyblade wielder sighed before crossing her hands behind her head, looking away from her partner. "Fine, fine… whatever." She waved him off and her eyes watched the citizens of Shizume City walked pass by them. "The Organization XIII is really back, huh?" she asked after the silence.

Riku lowered his head slightly, a frown appearing. "Apparently so… What are they really up to this time?"

Hikari shrugged her shoulders. "If they want Sora then they could just open up a portal and get him… but I think they want something else." Her voice filled with worries, afraid that her brother might be the target. Her lips were set in a thin line as her eyes were narrowed into slits. "Axel…Roxas… Xion… I hope they're not in the revived Organization." She said, glancing up to the cloudless sky.

"I hope so too," Riku replied, not taking his eyes off the ground. Dealing with the Nobodies was hard, but dealing the Nobodies when the Nobodies are your friends is a lot tougher than it looks. He suddenly snapped his gaze up and turned around on his heels, eyes wide open. His blue-green orbs stared at Hikari as he pursed his lips. "…if the Organization is somehow revived… does that mean you'll be too?" he asked with a worried look.

"Ha?" Hikari dropped her hands to her sides and cocked an eyebrow up confusedly.

Riku balled up his hands into tight fist, "Think of it… if the Organization is revived, then you—number XV—must be revived as well." he pointed out with his eyebrows furrowed down. "You and Xion weren't actually their official member…" he trailed off. "Perhaps Totsuka and the others haven't seen the whole gang yet."

Hikari's eyes widened for a second before they went back into normal size. She flashed him a sad grin. "I wouldn't worry about that, Riku. I mean, I am here right? So that means the Nobody me isn't here." She said, walking pass the silver-haired teen, who stood still. She paused on her tracks, glancing back up to the sky with a smile on her face. "Even if she is here… then you can leave her to me. I can handle myself!" She said encouragingly.

Riku inhaled a deep breath before turning to face the brunette. "…then leave the one whoever revived the Organization to me…" he said, walking beside the brunette once again.

Hikari grinned and nodded her head, agreeing with his term.

~[K]~

Mikoto took a long drag of his cigarette, inhaling the nicotine for a moment before blowing it out. The Red King was currently out for a midday stroll with his fellow clansmen—minus Kusanagi of course. The people around him began to give way, afraid that messing with HOMRA will cost them their lives. The King paid no attention to the people around him as his hands were tucked deep inside his jeans' pockets.

A small tug on the hem of his jacket made him look down at the little girl, walking beside him. Although her crimson-colored eyes were staring forward, the King knows well that she wanted to find the brunette as soon as possible for reasons unknown. As the King, he too doesn't know what Anna sees in the teenager. He took another long drag and blew out the puff of smoke, running his fingers through his fiery red hair.

His amber eyes kept on a look out for certain peoples that he couldn't wait to invite them for a barbeque, them being the meat. His other clansmen seemed to get his thought as they kept their eyes open. Although some of them don't show it, they deeply care for Anna. Organization XIII has to go through them first if they want their little princess.

With her free hand, Anna pulled out her red marble when they stopped at the sidewalk, waiting for the light to turn green. She brought the marble up to her eye level and peered through it, seeing the black and white world she once know, but now with colors. She looked at the colorful world with awe.

Mikoto's amber eyes were narrowed into slits when he spotted a hooded figure, right across from where he was standing. The hooded man was standing in between two tall business men, hiding from HOMRA's sight.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he exhaled a puff of smoke. He took the cigarette from his mouth and held it between his fingers. His hands fall to his sides when he looked up, sighing out the smoke. He lowered his head, amber eyes narrowed and sharp looking. On the other side of the road was one of the men he truly despised, a member of Organization XIII.

"Totsuka," Mikoto began, gently pushing Anna to the man beside him.

"What's the matter, Mikoto?" Anna asked, looking up to the King.

Mikoto averted his eyes and Totsuka gave a nod. He grabbed Anna's hand, backing away from the crowd. The two members of HOMRA began to run from the soon-to-be-bloody-scene. Fire engulfed Mikoto's arm, but it didn't burn him or any of his members. The people around them began to scream and fled when the King unleashed his powers.

A sword began to reform above the King's head. The Sword of Damocles. The huge sword hovers above the Red King's head, threatening to fall down if he lost control of his powers. The HOMRA Clansmen began to let their auras out as well, following their King.

"Organization XIII…" Mikoto sighed out, glaring at the cloaked man. He threw the cigarette to the asphalt road and flames began to consume the whole intersection.

~[K]~

"C'mon Anna-chan! Just a little bit longer!" Totsuka huffed out as he held Anna's little hand while they passed through the busy streets. The young man quickly turned to a sharp corner, running towards an alley. He slightly glanced over his shoulder, just to check if anyone was following him. He stopped for a moment, taking in deep breaths. "Hah… Are you okay, Anna-chan?" he asked between breaths.

Anna panted quietly as she placed her hands on her knees to support herself. She glanced up to the taller man and nodded her head, blinking her crimson eyes once.

"Well, well… what do we have here?" a deep voice echoed throughout the alley.

Totsuka stiffened and stood in a protective stance in front of Anna as the girl hid behind him. He might not be the strongest in HOMRA, but he has a few tricks on his sleeves.

"Totsuka Tatara and Kushina Anna," the same voice said and the sound of clicking boots echoed in the alleyway. Totsuka and Anna stiffened when they both saw a tall and buff figure of a man walking towards them in a mockingly slow pace. His face was shadowed by his hood, but a tinge of pink was seen. The man chuckled and Totsuka saw him smirking. He extended his hand out to them both, specifically to Anna. "Come with me, Kushina Anna."

Totsuka gulped and stood in a fighting stance. "Anna-chan," He whispered the girl's name quietly and she perked her head up at his voice. The young man gave a soft smile. "When I give you the signal, you'll run straight to the bar okay? Don't look back, just keep running until you find Izumo, okay?" he instructed.

"Tatara…" Anna whispered, gripping on Totsuka's jacket tighter. She doesn't want Totsuka to battle this man alone. She sensed this man was far more stronger that her friend. The quiet strain kept her eyes on the mysterious man, glaring at him with her crimson eyes.

The Organization XIII member chuckled before summoning his weapon of choice, a giant scythe. Totsuka's eyes widened at the weapon that was in the member's hand. The mysterious member twirled the scythe around in his hands, threatening to lunge at Totsuka at any time.

"How adorable," The Organization member commented bitterly. The scythe was pointed to the ground as red glowing rose petals flew around them. The sudden gush of wind blew the rose petals to Totsuka and Anna, making the two HOMRA members covered their eyes with their hands. "But sadly, playing knight in shining armor isn't in my schedule." He continued.

"_But sadly_, it's in _mine_," Another voice echoed through the alley, but it was much lighter and feminine. The three looked up only to see a blur of silver and brown as the two blurs jumped down.

The silver one quickly charged at the Organization member after he landed on the ground. The Organization member jumped back, avoiding getting slashed by the new mysterious figure.

"Tch!" The Organization member clicked his tongue as his scythe clashes with the silver-haired teen's weird looking sword.

"Hikari! Get them both out of here!" The silver-haired teen ordered, his sword slightly shaking as he tried to hold back the scythe from slashing him.

"Okay!" The girl named Hikari saluted, swinging the sword to her shoulder. She turned to face both Totsuka and Anna, a smile on her face. "C'mon! Let's get moving! Follow me!" She shouted, running pass the two HOMRA members.

Totsuka stared at Hikari with wide eyes and glanced back to see the silver-haired teen, Riku—who he met earlier. The young man gulped before picking Anna up into his arms. He quickly followed Hikari who was waiting for him and Anna at the end of the alley. He held Anna protectively in his arms as he panted. He wasn't used to running with a little girl in his arms. The man slowed down a little, but still kept his eyes on the brunette leading him and Anna to safety.

"Hi-Hikari-san… what about Riku-san? Doesn't he need your help to take care of that man?" Totsuka asked between pants. He finally caught up with the energetic brunette.

Hikari turned her head slightly to Totsuka giving a grin, "Nah. I wouldn't worry too much about Riku… he's the tough guy." She joked, the keyblade still gripped tightly in her hand as the shaft rested on her shoulder. She kept on leading the two clansmen around the alley, avoiding crowds.

Two white creatures suddenly showed up, blocking their way.

"Wha—!" Totsuka yelled at the sight. He halted in his tracks and slightly turned away when Anna stared at the white creatures.

Hikari swung her keyblade at the two white creatures, hitting them and it disappeared. "Go! Keep running!" She ordered, slashing a couple more. Totsuka nodded his head hesitantly before running again with Hikari tailing behind him. The keyblade wielder used Flow Motion in order to get in front of Totsuka and thrust her keyblade at another Nobody. "This way! Quickly!" She motioned her hand for Totsuka to hurry up.

~[K]~

"Ceh… What are _you_ doing here?" Riku asked between gritted teeth, his eyes glaring daggers at the Organization member. He kept his stance, holding back the scythe with his keyblade.

The Organization member smirked and pushed Riku away. The two jumped back, landing in a distance from each other. Quickly, the keyblade wielder positioned himself in his battle stance, keyblade up high above his cheek.

"Oh my… The keyblade… What a wonderful weapon…" The Organization member said, snapping his fingers and a rose appeared in his hand. He held the rose up to his nose, smelling the scent before sending Riku a smirk. "If only it was in the right hands… The Darkness would be your wonderful friend, my dear boy."

Riku's lips twitched up in a scowl. "Marluxia, number XI, the Graceful Assassin… I'm surprised you're even still alive… I thought we killed you and your friends." He said, lowering his head slightly, flashing the Organization member a smirk.

Marluxia lowered his hood and rose petals began to flow around him. "Ah… that's when you're wrong, boy." He chuckled shortly before throwing the rose to the silver-haired teen. "You never were chosen to wield the keyblade because of your dark heart."

The keyblade wielder sliced the rose, making the rose into a flock of many petals. "Don't joke with me." Riku said lowly, his blue-green eyes glowing in the dark alley. "I've had enough of you Nobodies. I don't care if the whole bunch is revived. I'm going to end this. Once and for all."

Marluxia smirked as he closed his eyes. He reopened his eyes a few seconds after with the same smirk plastered on his face. He stood in a fighting stance and his scythe lowered a little. He brought his scythe up to block Riku's attack. The teen had charged at him in a surprise attack. The Nobody showed signs of struggle against Riku's strength.

Riku quickly pulled back and thrust his keyblade on Marluxia's stomach, but the pink-haired Nobody dodged his attack, moving aside. Riku clicked his tongue and jumped back as Marluxia swung his scythe at him. The keyblade wielder landed on top of a closed dumpster and jumped away again when a strong gush of wind mixed with flower petals headed towards him. The strong wind sliced the dark-green dumpster to pieces, the clanging noise echoed through the alley, but people walking pass by paid no attention to it too afraid to be involved.

Riku stared at the now useless dumpster as he jumped to the wall using Flow Motion. His keen eyes observed Marluxia's techniques. The weird pink-haired Nobody seems to be getting better—keyword 'seems'. Blue-green eyes narrowed. He was sure that Marluxia didn't fight. He was more like the manipulative type. The silver-haired teen kept jumping from wall to wall, avoiding the winds.

The keyblade wielder lunged at Marluxia, keyblade ready to stab the Nobody. The eleventh Organization member quickly placed his scythe in a defense stance. The Nobody swung his scythe at Riku. His eyes widened in pure shock when Riku smirked and disappeared from his sight. He narrowed his eyes as he felt presence behind him. He averted his eyes to the right, catching the sight of the keyblade's end.

"Finally getting serious?" Marluxia asked with a smirk.

Riku clicked his tongue. "Not with you. It's not worth my time being serious with a member like you." He said bitterly. He had a grudge against the Organization—Axel, Roxas, and Xion not included. Mostly, he hates the pink-haired man for forcing Namine to manipulate Sora's and Hikari's memories. "Before I send you to Oblivion, I want answers. The truth. Who revived you? Why are you after Anna? Are you after Sora?"

The smirk never did left Marluxia's lips. He brought his hand up and flipped his long pink hair. "Ah… curious now, eh?" He said and Riku twitched, his patience running thin. "We were only told to capture a girl by the name of Kushina Anna."

Riku scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Cih. This is just like the time you used Namine. How low can you get? You're just as sick and twisted as Ansem."

Marluxia chuckled. "Don't compare us to that Heartless." He said.

"And like you're not heartless?" Riku retorted. He was caught off guard when Marluxia jabbed the end of his scythe to Riku's stomach. The teen coughed and shielded himself with this arms when he saw a foot coming towards his face. He flew back, landing on the ground with a thud. The keyblade was thrown out of his grasps. It bounced off the wall and made clanging noises when it landed on the ground, a few feet away from the keyblade wielder.

"My dear boy, there's a difference between a Heartless and a Nobody. We're more intelligent." Marluxia said, flipping his hair as he narrowed his scythe to Riku's neck.

Riku spat, "But you don't have a heart, a creature shunned by both Light and Darkness. You're not supposed to exist." He said, pushing himself up with his elbow. He stayed on the ground, his neck a few inches away from the blade.

Marluxia laughed. "You're mocking your friends too. They used to be one, right?" His eyes glinted darkly.

"At least they have the right mind to betray you." Riku said calmly. His blue-green eyes averted to his keyblade. He opened his right hand and summoned back his keyblade into hand. Marluxia, surprised, took a few steps back at the sudden appearance of the one weapon he truly hate, yet want. Riku quickly lunged at the man from bellow, hitting the scythe from Marluxia's hand.

Riku slashed Marluxia by his shoulder to his torso. The keyblade wielder sent the man to the ground, writhing in pain. The teen glared at the man as there was a huge rip on his cloak and black smoke began to rose up to the air. He knew well that every Nobody don't feel anything, they can only relay their emotions and feelings on their memories.

For a few seconds, Riku towered over Marluxia, his keyblade pointed to the Nobody's head. His blue-green eyes were set on a glare and his lips were set in a thin line, showing the hatred he has for the Organization. The keyblade wielder watched the Organization member with weary eyes, his guard still up to the max.

"Answer. My. Questions." Riku repeated his questions, tightening his grip on the keyblade.

"My dear boy, we no longer are after your friend, not yet anyway." Marluxia said, his eyes staring at the ground. Riku clicked his tongue, glaring daggers at the man before him. "Not until our new goal is achieved." He finished.

Riku's eyes widened for a split second, "Oh? And what's this new goal?"

Marluxia suddenly let a smirk curled up to his lips when he placed his free hand behind him. A dark aura engulfed his hand and it expanded to his whole body.

Riku let out a small gasp and took a step back when Marluxia opened a portal. "Coward—!"

"We'll meet again, Riku." Marluxia said, disappearing into the dark portal.

The keyblade wielder stared as the portal disappeared soon after the cowardly Nobody went in. He ran his fingers through his hair, scowling as he gripped his keyblade tighter his knuckles turning white. The Organization has another goal and he didn't like it one bit! Who knows what they're really up to…

"Ceh…" Riku sighed out loudly, placing his free hand in his pocket and swung the keyblade to his shoulder. He started to walk deeper into the alley, his footsteps echoed through the quiet alley. He and Hikari have agreed—whenever they were separated, they would always meet up with each other in front of the HOMRA bar. "Troublesome Nobodies…" He mumbled out loud.

~[K]~

"I… think… we lost… them…" Totsuka panted as he rested himself on the bench, his arms and legs sprawled out.

Hikari copied his position placing the keyblade on her lap. She sat beside Anna—who was sitting between the exhausted brunettes. The keyblade wielder doesn't want to admit it, but she was beyond tired! She has been running through the whole alley, finding a way to lead Totsuka and Anna to a safer location. They eventually got out of the alley and went inside a local park to rest.

"Haaah… that was tiring," Totsuka sighed out, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He turned to look at Anna. The girl was calm as ever. She had her eyes glued on the fountain in front of them, staring as the water flows from the highest to the large basin. "Are you alright, Anna-chan?" He asked worriedly.

Anna gave a silent nod.

Hikari turned her head to her left, staring at the little girl and the man. "She's a bit shaken up, but I'm sure a couple scoops of ice cream will calm her down." She said, waving her hand at Totsuka who gave a confused look.

The keyblade wielder inhaled a deep breath before pushing herself up from the bench. Her blue eyes scanned the park as if she was looking for something. She brought her hand up, ruffling her hair. "I'll be back in a flash. Stay here, okay? And when some creeps come to you and asked you to come with them, just scream my name and I'll be right here on the double, got it?" she said to the two HOMRA members as she placed her key looking sword on her back.

"Eh?" Totsuka blinked his eyes at the younger brunette. He watched the young girl walking away from his view, disappearing into the crowd. Totsuka let out a sigh before turning to look at Anna, who has a red marble held between her index finger and her thumb. The girl looked through the marble with her right eye, her mouth slightly parted open. "Anna-chan? What's wrong?"

"…that girl…" Anna began slowly, still holding the marble. A small smile graced her lips as she sets her marble down, shoving it back into her dress pocket. "…has a warm heart." She whispered.

Totsuka smiled, patting Anna's heart. "How about Riku-san?"

"He…also have a warm heart…and a dark past..." Anna said, barely in a whisper making the brunette sitting beside her raise his eyebrows. "…both are so sad."

"Hmmm," Totsuka hummed, placing a hand on his chin. The Shibuya partners both have—as Anna declared—warm hearts, even though they both seemed to have a troubled past. He trusts Anna's judgments, since she was never wrong on reading people. The brunette thought to himself, lost in his thoughts.

Totsuka blinked his brown eyes when something blurry appeared right in front of his eyes. His eyes soon adjusted to the close distance. It was ice cream. He followed the hand holding the ice cream in a cone to the arm and then stared at the person's face with his lips slightly parted.

"Here," Hikari said with an ice cream on a stick between her teeth. The brunette slightly tilted her head down to stare at Totsuka. She began to lose her patience when he didn't take the frozen dairy from her hand. "Oi, take it, it's melting." She continued with a little irritated tone.

"A-Ah… um… thanks." Totsuka reached his hand out and grabbed the cone from Hikari's hand, a smile on his lips.

The keyblade wielder grinned, the ice cream stick still between her teeth. "Hey, Anna-san," She called out, smiling softly at the white-haired girl. The young girl tilted her head up only to see the two scoops of frozen dairy in a cone. She blinked her crimson red eyes before staring up at Hikari, who only gave a bright grin. "Go on, take it! I bought it for you~!"

Hesitantly, Anna reached both her hand out to take the dessert. "…thank you." she mumbled, loud enough for the two brunettes to hear. The young Strain stuck her tongue out to link the cold ice cream, only to flinch at the sudden change of temperature on her tongue. "…cold."

Hikari laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. "I'm sorry if it's not your favorite flavor… All they have left was vanilla chocolate-chips and strawberry…" She apologized, taking the stick out of her mouth and held it between her fingers. "Riku would've scolded me for eating ice cream on the job…" she said to herself, taking a seat on the bench.

Totsuka gazed at Hikari, giving her a concerned look. "Hikari-san?" The girl hummed in reply, waiting for Totsuka to continue. "Shouldn't you help Riku-san other than protecting us? I-I mean, I don't mind your company, but shouldn't you be with him? Organization XIII is not a gang you should mess with…"

Hikari turned to look at Totsuka, her right hand placed on the keyblade's handle. "Like I said Totsuka-san… Riku's the toughest silver-headed teen I've ever known. He was the strongest back at the islands." A small smile appeared on her lips as she gazed down at the keyblade on her lap.

"Islands? I thought you're from Shibuya?" Totsuka asked, confused.

Anna stayed quiet, listening to the conversation with a blank look.

The keyblade wielder wanted to slap herself for blabbering out about another world. "A-Ah… yeah… we used to live on a tropical island, but moved away to Shibuya for a better education." She gave a sheepish laugh. "The island was great and all. Beautiful beaches, outstanding views, and awesome town folks, but our parents wanted us to be more educated… so yeah…we moved to Shibuya."

"Oh! Really? Your parents must be really caring!" Totsuka chirped, giving Hikari a smile.

"…yeah." Hikari forced a smile. Lying was horrible! She felt guilty for lying to Totsuka and Anna. They both seemed like nice peoples and she hates lying to nice and innocent. "They were quiet frantic when me, Sora, and Riku wanted to spend our summer vacation over at Shizume City…"

Anna stared up at Hikari, her crimson eyes staring into Hikari's own very soul. "Sora?" she echoed.

Hikari gulped. "Y-Yeah… Sora… he's my older brother. We came here with him about a week ago." Another lie…

Totsuka's eyes widened. "What happened to him? Why isn't he with you and Riku-san?"

The keyblade wielder's left eye began to twitch. Lying was a VERY bad idea! "Long short story… We came across Organization XIII and they kidnapped Sora. So now that explains why we're after that no good Organization." she punched her right fist to her left palm.

"I see… I'm sorry…" Totsuka bowed his head, showing sympathy.

Hikari nervously laughed, waving her hand at him. It almost feels like she was stabbed through the heart by the lying arrow. Riku isn't going to like any of this…

"…Sora," Anna mumbled, staring at the melting ice cream.

Hikari let a small smile curled up her lips. "You know… Sora would've loved to meet you. He's a carefree brother who loves almost everything." She let a short chuckle out. "Now eat up, Anna-san… your ice cream is melting."

The white-haired girl nodded her head and began to eat, her crimson eyes brightened at the sweet taste. "…it's sweet." She smiled.

"My friend always says that ice cream would always make everyone feel better—especially Sea Salt Ice Cream~!" Hikari sighed dreamily, remembering the sweet and salty taste. "Apparently, you people don't know how delicious it is…" She slump her shoulders, remembering when the ice cream seller told her that the sea salt ice cream wasn't favored by his customers.

Totsuka chuckled, "Ah, so that was the flavor you were eating." He said, earning a grin from the brunette.

"Yup! It's my absolute favorite! Everyone love that flavor! Or so I thought..." Hikari gave a loud disappointed sigh.

"…I want to try it next time." Anna whispered, loud enough for Totsuka and Hikari to hear.

Totsuka smiled, patting Anna's head. "Well then, next time let's buy sea salt ice cream! My treat!" he exclaimed happily.

Both Hikari and Anna exchanged looks before smiling. "Will Mikoto get one too?" Anna asked quietly, grabbing Totsuka's sleeve cuff.

"Of course! Everyone over at HOMRA gets one, Anna-chan~!" Totsuka said in a sing-song tone.

"Mi…koto? You mean the red-haired smoking dude?" Hikari asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. If it was the smoking dude, then Axel do have a lot of look-alikes.

"Suoh Mikoto, our King." Totsuka answered and reached his hand out for Anna to take. The white-haired girl took his offering hand with her left as she still has the ice cream in her right hand. "How about we head over to the bar? Izumo is probably waiting for our return, right Anna-chan?"

Anna nodded her head, eating her ice cream silently.

Totsuka and Anna started to walk away, leaving the keyblade wielder behind. She gave a small sigh with a smile before turning away, walking to the opposite direction. She threw the ice cream stick to the nearest trash bin as she shoved her left hand into her jacket's pocket.

"Hikari-san? Where are you going?" Hikari heard someone asked. Said keyblade wielder turned around, finding Totsuka and Anna staring at her. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Hikari blinked. "I'm invited?" she pointed to herself, a dumbfound look on her face. "Riku only told me to get you two out of that alley safely… he didn't told me to do anything after that…" she scratched the back of her neck.

Totsuka claps his hands together, a bright smile on his face. "That settles it! You'll come back with us to the bar! Izumo would be delighted to see you again~! He has something to give you anyway, Hikari-chan." He said happily.

'_Hikari-chan? Hmmm my name sounds weird with honorifics…'_ The keyblade wielder chuckled and walked to the young man and the little girl. As soon as she was standing beside Anna, they began to continue their walk to HOMRA bar.

~[K]~

Mikoto lighted up the cigarette between his lips, his eyes closed. He took a long drag and blew out the smoke from his mouth. HOMRA has yet again failed to capture Organization XIII. It was one versus nine and the Organization member still managed to escape them through a portal. It's not that they wanted to go after the man, they wanted to! But there was one problem, the portal.

Apparently, Shouhei went after one of the member and ended up unconscious after his foot stepped the dark aura, followed by waking up at midnight with a terrible nightmare. They don't stand a chance against the Organization when the portal is brought up.

"Bah! That f*cking coward!" Yata cursed loudly, punching a traffic light with all his might. The traffic light bended at his punch and the light flickered on and off before blackening out. He 'tsk'ed and tucked his skateboard under his arm, scowling.

"Ya-Yata-san, calm down." Kamamoto said nervously, placing a hand on Yata's shoulder. The chubbier blonde flinched when he moved his arm. The single Organization member did a number on them all, especially Yata—since the boy attacked the most. Kamamoto's eyes traveled to the wound on Yata's shoulder his white shirt was tinted with blood. "You'll lose more blood if you kept punching things…" he said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Cih," Yata looked away, tucking his head deeper in his beanie.

Mikoto took out the cigarette and glanced over to each and ever of his clansmen. They were beaten up pretty badly, himself included. He threw the cigarette away and crushed it under his feet. Sluggishly, he passed his clansmen with a bored look, tucking his hands inside his pockets. He let out a loud sigh.

The walk back to the bar was quiet, aside from Yata's complaints. Mikoto pushed the door open and the bell chimed. The Red King paused, standing in the doorway. Kamamoto stepped aside to enter the bar, but froze when he saw Totsuka and Anna, sitting beside a brunette.

Yata bumped into Kamamoto. "OI! Fatty! Get out of the way! What the f*ck are you staring at anyway?" he asked angrily. His hazel-colored eyes traveled to the brunette sitting on the barstool with his head buried in his arms and his back side facing him. The chestnut-haired teen clicked his tongue as he swung his bat to his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed down. "Ceh, it's just a drunk customer. No big deal." He said, walking inside the bar.

Kusanagi perked his head up and smiled, placing the wineglass down. "Ah! King! Yata-chan! Welcome back! How did it go?" he asked, pushing his sunglasses up.

Anna jumped down from the barstool and ran towards Mikoto, hugging him around his waist.

A visible vein popped on Yata's forehead. "Ceh! What do YOU think?" he asked, completely pissed out.

The bartended gave a nervous laugh and took out the first-aid kit. "Maaa… Don't worry about it okay? Anna-chan came back here safely with Totsuka and the girl Anna-chan's looking for is right here~!" He said, placing the box on the counter top.

"Hah? What are you talking about?! That damned girl was the cause of all this! We can't even find that girl!" Yata yelled loudly, stomping his foot on the wooden floor.

Totsuka patted the barstool next to him, telling Yata to sit down so he could treat his injuries. "Yata-san… Don't talk too loudly." The young man whispered with a small smile as he cleaned the cut. "Hikari-chan's a sleep."

Chitose blinked his eyes as he took a seat. "Hikari-chan? Who's that?" he asked curiously.

"Me." Hikari answered with a yawn. She lifted her head a little to look at the man who questioned her identity. "Nice to meet you." she continued, her eyes still sleepy. Her blue eyes snapped open when she saw red liquid on his skin. That fully woke her up. "…what happened to you guys?" she asked, pointing her finger.

The womanizer grinned and draped an arm around Hikari's shoulder, who only gave a confused look.

The keyblade wielder observed the injuries. "Which member did it?" she asked.

"Eh?" Chitose blinked his eyes.

Hikari sighed, standing up from the barstool as she grabbed her keyblade. "Which member did it?" She repeated, turning around to look at the red-haired King. She gave a stern look, trying to be serious as her hand gripped the keyblade's handle tighter. Everyone has their eyes staring at her and her weapon, their lips slightly parted open. "Well? If you guys don't know the name…then describe him for me."

Kusanagi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Hikari-san?"

Hikari ignored the bartender. "What's his weapon?"

"Cih! What's it to you, she-male?!" Yata spat, grimacing when Totsuka applied the antiseptic.

"Everything, small-fry." Hikari answered, side-glancing over to Yata with a smirk across her lips. Yata stood up, his hands balled up into tight fist. He began to fuss as Totsuka tried to pull his back to sit down. Hikari completely ignored his insults and raised her hand to wave him off. The one named Kamamoto and Shouhei restrained him from killing the girl. "Oh just shut up, small-fry… I can't talk while you're yelling." She sticks her pinkies in her ear, blocking Yata's yells.

"Why you little—!" A hand suddenly covers his mouth. It was Kusanagi with a wry smile.

"Lances." Mikoto spoke, his voice was enough to make Yata quiet.

"Xaldin…" Hikari muttered with a frown.

"What was that Hikari-chan?" Totsuka tilted his head to the side, staring at the keyblade wielder.

Hikari blinked. "Ah… nothing, Totsuka-san."

Sensing the tension the girl was giving, Kusanagi sighed. He released Yata's mouth and lighted the cancer stick in his mouth. "Hikari-san… Why are you so interested in Organization XIII?" He asked with a fake smile, his eyes closed and his sunglasses slightly slide down. "Normally… sixteen year old girls would be interested in making friends, clothes, and boys… not hunting down gangs."

The keyblade wielder let out a loud sigh. "We have _unsettled_ business…Ah don't worry, me and Riku will take care of them. In fact, I bet Riku has already taken out Marlu—I mean one of them! Hahahaha!" she laughed awkwardly, beads of sweat rolling down her face.

"This chick's crazy…" Bandou whispered, staring at Hikari behind his shades.

Shouhei slightly nodded his head in agreement as he watched Hikari laughing maniacally.

Totsuka finished tying the bandage around Yata's shoulder and turned his seat to look at Hikari with a small smile. "It's about Sora, isn't it? Don't worry, Hikari-chan… I'm sure he's alright." He said.

Hikari quieted down as HOMRA stared at her. Stupid lie… "It's not only Sora, Totsuka-san… My other friends were kidnapped too… I only have Riku left." she said sadly, staring at the floor sniffling a little. It was true—keyword _was_.

"Hikari-san…" Kamamoto began to tear up, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. "We're sorry!" he, Bandou, Shouhei, Fujishima, and Chitose bowed their heads.

Hikari almost jumped at the men bowing their head in unison. She backed away with a nervous laugh, waving her hands in front of them, telling them that it was okay. "A-Ah… It's fine… as long as me and Riku are together. We can bring Organization XIII down and rescue our friends." She gave a thumbs up, grinning brightly.

"We'll help, right Mikoto?" Totsuka asked, placing a comforting hand on Hikari's shoulder.

Mikoto only stared at the brunette with a droll look. "Hmm," he hummed in respond as he sat on the couch, resting his head back. His eyes averted downwards when he heard marbles rolling against the fine cheery wooden table. The four marbles rolled around in a circle above the map of Shizume City. "What are you doing, Anna?" he asked with a sigh.

The four marbles suddenly stick together in once exact location. "Riku…" Anna whispered, looking at Hikari with a small smile.

Hikari approached the young strain, kneeling down so she could take a better look at the map. "Riku's there? Where is that anyway, Anna-san?" she glanced up.

Mikoto sighed. "Scepter 4's headquarters."

* * *

A/N: That the chapter ^^ I hope you guys enjoy it. Tell me what you guys think, okay :D

Next time on Key of Kings, I promise there would be more battle scenes! :D

As always,

Reviews are always appreciated, and please no flames ^^

Read and review :D


End file.
